


New Inspiration

by LadyPaina



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, little angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaina/pseuds/LadyPaina
Summary: Tsukasa se lleva una sorpresa al descubrir uno de los nuevos proyectos de su "Leader".[LeoKasa]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Creo que me ha salido muy corto, pero simplemente quería escribir algo mono de estos dos por el cumple de una amiga (?)
> 
> ¡Feliz cumple, babe! <3

Tsukasa había recorrido ya media escuela en busca de Leo. Fue a su aula, al estudio en el que ensayaban, al club de tiro con arco y preguntó a toda la gente que le conocía, pero nadie le había visto. Sus compañeros de unit ya ni siquiera se molestaban en buscarle, le mandaban a él como si fuese el chico de los recados y, en cierto modo, eso sentía algunas veces en Knights con su papel como kōhai del grupo, que debía hacerle caso al resto sin rechistar. 

Tampoco es que le molestase, sabiendo que era el más pequeño, pero tener la tarea de buscar a su líder era un verdadero fastidio. Sus senpais le dijeron que se la encomendaron la porque siempre le acababa encontrando, pero él sabía que ellos ni siquiera buscaban y que sólo le estaban dejando el trabajo sucio.

Suspiró al salir del edificio y vio cómo el vaho salía de su boca. ¿Estaría Leo fuera? Hacía algo de frío para eso, pero tampoco le quedaban muchos sitios donde mirar, así que se dispuso a explorar la zona en busca de su problemático líder.

Para su suerte, no tardó en encontrarlo, sentado frente a un árbol con su libreta de notas. Seguramente estaría en su trance de inspiración y ni siquiera le escucharía, así que se quedó observándole unos segundos. Tenía la expresión relajada, posando sus preciosos ojos verdes en el papel y curvando sus finos labios en una sonrisa, mientras el viento mecía sus cabellos naranjas. La imagen cautivó tanto a Tsukasa que, casi sin darse cuenta, se había quedado mirándole más de lo que había planeado.

Leo era un completo irresponsable que, normalmente, no cumplía bien con su papel de líder de la unit pero, aún así, tenía algo que hacía que todo Knights quisiera seguirle y eso era algo que el pelirrojo admiraba en secreto de él.

 

– ¡Leader! –Le llamó finalmente, acercándose hasta el árbol– Tenemos un trabajo dentro de poco. Deberías venir a los ensayos –Dijo mientras ponía los brazos en jarra y le miraba un poco enfadado.

 

No obtuvo respuesta, así que se vio obligado a agacharse frente a él y bajarle la libreta para que le mirase.

 

– ¡Te estoy hablando, Leader! –Repitió en el mismo tono.

– ¡No hagas eso, Suo! –Se quejó éste como si fuese un niño pequeño– Estoy en medio de una importante composición y no puedes interrumpirme. 

– ¡Siempre dices lo-! –De repente algo le llamó la atención. Su nombre estaba escrito en esa libreta, justo antes de los pentagramas con notas musicales– ¿Ese es mi…?

– ¡Mi trabajo es privado! –Aprovechando la confusión del otro, cerró la libreta con fuerza y la abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente– Da mala suerte que miren tu trabajo sin acabar, ¿sabes?

 

Tsukasa se quedó completamente mudo. Ya no sólo porque su nombre saliese en la libreta del pelinaranja, si no también porque éste miró a otro lado y, si sus ojos no le estaban traicionando, pudo ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se veía tan adorable, que él mismo no tardó en ponerse rojo también. 

Ya llevaba un tiempo planteándose si sentía algo por el mayor y, en momentos como esos, sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. Tampoco sabía tanto de él, ¿por qué iba a gustarle? Era una persona misteriosa, llena de secretos. Además de que la parte de él que conocía era un completo desastre. 

Pero por otro lado, Leo tenía algo que le cautivaba. Algo que le hacía querer seguirle a pesar de lo mucho que se quejaba de él. Algo que hacía latir fuertemente su corazón. ¿Era quizás eso lo que llamaban amor?

 

– Cuando la termine –Dijo de repente el pelinaranja.

– ¿Eh? –Preguntó Tsukasa confuso, recién salido de sus pensamientos.

– Te la enseñaré cuando sea capaz de terminarla. Entonces estaré seguro de que he encontrado una nueva inspiración… –Centró la mirada en el pelirrojo.

 

Tsukasa pudo imaginar su cara encendiéndose hasta ponerse del color de su cabello. La expresión del otro se había tornado seria de repente y, pocas veces le veía así, pero en aquella ocasión le puso realmente nervioso.

 

– ¡L-L-L-Leader! –Tartamudeó. No se estaba refiriendo a él, ¿verdad? No podía ser eso– ¡V-Vamos a ensayar! –Dijo intentando mantener el tono que siempre usaba para regañarle.

– Supongo que aún es pronto para que escuches eso… –Murmuró en respuesta el pelinaranja, dejando escapar una suave risa.

 

Y entonces sonrió. Leo sonrió y Tsukasa pudo jurar que fue una de las cosas más bonitas que había tenido el placer contemplar.

El líder de Knights sonreía todo el rato, casi por cualquier cosa. Al principio le resultaba algo molesto pero, a medida que iba observándolo día a día, se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sonrisas parecían fingidas. No sabía explicarlo exactamente, pero siempre veía un toque amargo en ellas, como si se estuviese obligando a hacerlo.

Sin embargo, aquella sonrisa le parecía real. Era la sonrisa más real que había visto en el rostro de Leo y estaba dedicada exclusivamente a él.

 

– Tan sólo… Espera un poco, ¿vale? –Dijo el pelinaranja al ver que el otro se había quedado sin habla– Me gustaría estar completamente seguro antes de atreverme a mostrártela.

 

Tsukasa asintió despacio. No estaba seguro de qué, pero sabía que había algo que estaba haciendo sufrir a Leo y que, probablemente, era la razón de sus sonrisas forzadas. 

 

– Pero ahora tenemos que volver, Leader –Le recordó– Hay mucho trabajo que hacer y te necesitamos.

– Sí, sí… –Aprovechando que Tsukasa seguía agachado frente a él, Leo decidió dejarse llevar un poquito y le dio un rápido beso en la frente, antes de levantarse y sonreírle– Vamos a ensayar, Suo.

 

El pelirrojo se quedó paralizado en el sitio, asimilando lo que acaba de pasar, y se acarició la frente con la yema de los dedos, antes de levantarse y darse la vuelta para que el otro no viese la cara que se le había quedado.

La verdad era, que no le importaba que Leo nunca le contase lo que le pasó, pero aún así, deseaba ver más sonrisas sinceras en el rostro del mayor, como las que había visto aquel día. Quería provocarlas e incluso ser la razón de ellas porque eso era ser un caballero, ¿no? Proteger lo que uno más quiere y, también, puede que eso fuese estar enamorado.

**Author's Note:**

> Si no te ha gustado, le echas la culpa a mi beta reader, que me dijo que estaba bien (?)


End file.
